


Traditions

by SymphonicFantasia



Series: Shiro's Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro Week 2016, Shiro Week 2016: Sky/Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: Some things Shiro can't break. Things that he's done since he was a kid. That doesn't change even as he's floating through space on an alien ship.





	

Stars had always fascinated him.

Even as a child, Shiro remembered the fond times he spent just staring at the sky, learning the constellations. A tradition that he had with his father plays in his mind, bringing him back to that time. He couldn't be much older than ten when his father first took him for a walk that lasted for three miles. The field his father had taken him to was empty, grass coming up to his ankles. They would set up their telescope and look out at the stars for hours. They would call out constellations that they could see or look for planets.This tradition would carry on until his father passed away when he was sixteen. Then Shiro would take the long walk alone once a month, looking up at the sky and

This tradition would carry on until his father passed away when he was sixteen. Then Shiro would take the long walk alone once a month, looking up at the sky and imagine that his father was there with him in some way.

Even now, thousands of light years away from home, he continued it. Only now, it was daily tradition, something he did because he couldn't sleep.

The library in the Castle of Lions had a large window overhead, giving him a view of the stars they were flying past. These stars and constellations were unknown to him but he strived to learn about them. Allura gave him an easy Altean alphabet for him to learn and he worked hard over it, pulling books off the shelf that even resembled a topic close to astrology and translating them. He found that this calmed him down when he couldn't sleep, charting the stars and writing them down for future reference.

"Another nightmare?"

That familiar presence next to him was comforting. Shiro leaned into the hug, resting his chin on top of the others head."Nothing to concern anyone about. What about you?"

"Nothing to concern anyone about. What about you?"

Keith shrugged, burying his face into Shiro's arm. "Felt like something was off and found your room empty. There's no other place you'll go to but here, huh?"

He wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders, trying to pull him in closer. "Training is important, but that only serves to rile me up more. I'd rather come in here and let my brain tire itself out. Besides," Shiro kissed his forehead, "it's beautiful, isn't it?"

Looking up at the window, Keith sighed. "It is. What constellations have you learned so far?"

At this, Shiro released him, much to Keith's discontent.Papers littered the table in front of him and he spread them out. Since they were constantly moving, sometimes jumping through a wormhole to another place, it was hard to keep track of what stars were where. Most of his papers jumped from

Papers littered the table in front of him and he spread them out. Since they were constantly moving, sometimes jumping through a wormhole to another place, it was hard to keep track of what stars were where. Most of his papers jumped from a star system to another, gaps in between the ones he learned. Altogether, he learned of eight total constellations, some were already in the Altean's books while others were only vaguely mentioned.

Keith hovered over the papers and read the names that Shiro wrote down. "Clearly, you're enjoying yourself."

Shiro chuckled. "I can't crawl into your bed every night, Keith. Then we'll  _both_  be up for hours." Seeing Keith blush put a smile to his face. "Am I wrong?"

He covered his face with his hands. "Enough."

"Come here." Wrapping his arms around Keith, he peppered his face with kisses. "Want to learn some of them with me?"

Keith looked down at the papers then back up at the stars. "Sure. It doesn't seem like we're going back to bed any time soon."

Shiro immediately went into detail about the various constellations he found and what he learned from the books. He sat down in the chair and pulled Keith into his lap, whispering all the explanations into his ear. His tradition with his father may have ended, but he could make a new tradition. One that he could share with Keith, staring up at stars that were so similar but different from their own.

At this moment, Shiro found peace.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole tradition I put for Shiro and his father was meant for the first day, but it fit better here.


End file.
